kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Recent Updates
__TOC__ Latest Update: 30th October, 2015 Next Update: Mid-November, 2015 Note: If KanColle can't be entered after an update, set the computer clock to UTC+09:00 (Osaka, Sapporo, Tokyo) timezone as well as emptying the browser & flash player cache - maybe even the cookies. If other plugins or IE-based browsers are utilized, try clearing the plugins' & IE's cache, respectively. Last Update 30th October, 2015 * Zuikaku second remodelhttps://twitter.com/KanColle_STAFF/status/658099342209748992 ** Hypothetical Remodel ** Convertible Remodel like Shoukaku Kai Ni ←→ Kai Ni A *** Have different outfit. ** According to Comptiq Volume June 2015 it is going to be a remodelling that is based on a what-if scenario in which both Shoukaku & Zuikaku survived the Mariana campaign and the Battle of Leyte Gulf.http://otakomu.jp/archives/255566.html ** Prototype Flight Deck Catapult required. * Halloween seasonal CG updates ** Libeccio ** Roma Gallery * 10+ New quest ** Give another Prototype Flight Deck Catapult ** New!Give New Item: Skilled Crew Member *** Note that the original tweet said "Item" not "Equipment" ** Give strong fighter squadron at the end. *** The fighter squadron will be using existing planes (not jet). Composition Quests (編成) Kai as flagship, , and (both as CVL, not AV) in your main fleet |Rewards_RSC = 200 / 200 / 0 / 200 |Rewards_Items = X 2 Skilled Crew Member |Note = Requires: Bm6(?), F21(?) Unlocks: B53 }} Kai and Kai in your main fleet |Rewards_RSC = 0 / 200 / 0 / 200 |Rewards_Items = X 2 Zuiun (634 Air Group) |Note = Requires: B53(?) Unlocks: A61 }} Kai as flagship, Kai, and (both as CVL), Kai and Kai in your main fleet |Rewards_RSC = 300 / 0 / 0 / 300 |Rewards_Items = X 2 Repair Team |Note = Requires: Bm7 Unlocks: B54 }} }} Sortie Quests (出撃) Kai as flagship, , and (both as CVL) (you can add 2 more ships) to World 1-4 and score an S-rank victory at the boss |Rewards_RSC = 0 / 0 / 300 / 0 |Rewards_Items = X 2 "Irako" X 1 |Note = Requires: A59 Unlocks: A60(?) }} Kai as flagship, Kai, , , Kai and Kai to World 2-4 and score an S-rank victory at the boss |Rewards_RSC = 300 / 0 / 300 / 300 |Rewards_Items = X 3 Zero Fighter Model 52C (601 Air Group) |Note = Requires: A61 Unlocks: F23 }} }} Arsenal Quests (工廠) , then scrap 2 Type 0 Fighter Model 21 and a Type 96 Fighter |Rewards_RSC = 0 / 0 / 0 / 50 |Rewards_Items = ? |Note = Monthly Quest }} as secretary, then scrap Zero Fighter Model 52C (601 Air Group) |Rewards_RSC = 0 / 0 / 0 / 50 |Rewards_Items = Zero Fighter Model 52C (w/ Iwai Squad) |Note = Unlocks: F26 }} as secretary, then scrap 2 Type 0 Fighter Model 62 (Fighter-bomber) |Rewards_RSC = 0 / 0 / 0 / 50 |Rewards_Items = Zero Fighter Model 62 (Fighter-bomber / Iwai Squadron) |Note = Requires: F25 }} as secretary, then scrap 2 Type 0 Fighter Model 21 |Rewards_RSC = 0 / 0 / 0 / 50 |Rewards_Items = Zero Fighter Model 21 (w/ Iwamoto Squad) |Note = Unlocks: F28 }} as secretary, then scrap 2 Type 0 Fighter Model 52 |Rewards_RSC = 0 / 0 / 0 / 50 |Rewards_Items = Zero Fighter Model 52A (w/ Iwamoto Squad) |Note = Requires: F27 }} as secretary, then scrap 2 Saiun |Rewards_RSC = 0 / 0 / 0 / 50 |Rewards_Items = Type 0 Fighter Model 53 (Iwamoto Squadron) |Note = Requires: A62(?) }} }} * User Interface Enhancement ** New!Added ability to record & re-organize fleet composition ** "New''!"'' 3 Fleet compositions available on default, expandable up to 12 with dock keys ** and so on * New!Homeport expansion ** 270 ship slots (previously 260) ** 1180 equipment slots (previously 1140) *End of Fall CG, including Yukata CG, Oktoberfest CG, and Mackerel Pike Festival CG. **They will be placed into player's library afterwards. *End of Mackerel Pike Festival mini-event. ** RAW FISH WILL DISAPPEAR AFTER THIS UPDATE! If you don't want to waste your fishes then be sure to cook them before maintenance begin! ** "New!" Isokaze drop finished * "New!" Libeccio drops at 4-5 until the next Update (Autumn Event) ** "New" Admirals without her have a three times higher drop rate * "New!" Evasion parameter for Shiden Kai 2 have been adjusted (Evasion +3) Future Updates Mid-November 2015 *mid-November as in the middle third of the month or the middle ten days of the month. * Fall 2015 Event ** It's gonna be a mid-size event. ** Oct17 dev tweet: "It would be good for you to prepare your fleets and resources" * New! New Training Cruiser Other long term hints that are not from the official twitter Archived updates References Category:Updates